este es mi novio
by elmundoesunailusion14
Summary: Ha llegado navidad y ¿va a haber reunión familiar en la casa de Nora?¿vienen todos sus parientes?¿Nora tiene hermanos?. feliz navidad y buena suerte;Nora ,porque nadie va a estar contento cuando conozcan a tu guapo, sexy y malévolo novio
1. Chapter 1

Blanco arriba, blanco abajo, blanco al lado y al otro, todo era blanco por donde caminaba, me frote las manos para poder calentarlas un poco, estaba haciendo un frio infernal en Cold-water, me detuve de repente al oír que alguien me llamaba, me voltee para ver quién era y no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara cuando vi a Vee dirigiéndose hacia mi

-Nora- dijo cuando llego a mi lado- amiga te estoy llamando a tu celu hace como dos horas y no contestas, ¿Qué te paso? – vi como sus ojos se llenaban de preocupación aunque intentarlo esconderlo con una sonrisa juguetona

- No es nada Vee- suspire- es que ya casi llega navidad y mis hermanos llegaran a casa, además a mama se le ha dado la gana de hacer un reunión familiar por lo cual todos mis parientes van a venir, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

-¿Que tendremos que aguantar a tu odiosa prima lizz? ¿Que tendremos que cuidar a tus primitos pequeños Anna y Alec? ¿Que tendremos que pasar tiempo con Camilo?- intento adivinar Vee, yo sabía que ella sabía (¿trabalenguas?) de cual problema hablábamos pero se notaba que no quería tocar el tema, lastima, yo si

-No… o bueno si… pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando, de lo que estoy hablando es de que se van a encontrar con Patch y yo no quiero eso, tu sabes lo metidos que son; Además, Patch no es una persona muy sociable y creo que no se va a llevar bien con ellos- porque al ser un Ángel o al ser… Patch no les tendrá paciencia, ya que no le gustan los humanos… pff novio tan complicado que me conseguí complete en mis pensamientos

-Bueno mira lo positivo, aunque sea no tienes que explicar todo el cuento – me estremecí completamente, se me había olvidado decirle a Vee que no le había comentado sobre Patch a nadie que no fuera mi madre- porque les dijiste que tienes novio ¿cierto?

-¿A quien no le dijiste que tienes novio?-salte un poco sobre mi puesto y en el rabillo de ojo detecte unos ojos negros, cuando me volví me encontré frente a Patch, con sus ojos negros, su pelo negro, y su presencia oscura- Hola, Ángel

* * *

><p>Unos murmullos que llegaban desde la cocina me despertaron , tenía ganas de gritar que se callaran, que había gente durmiendo pero mi boca se negaba a producir cualquier sonido, me levante y me puse una chaqueta encima de mi pijama (en verdad no era una pijama, era una de las camisas que había logrado robarle a Patch), baje las escaleras y me dirigí a donde se escuchaban los murmullos más fuerte, en el momento en que entre a la cocina no logre captar con mucha atención las personas allí pero unos segundos después pude identificar a cada personaje que estaba allí.<p>

Toda mi familia estaba allí, mis tíos (tenia_** 2**_ tíos y _**2**_ tías por parte de mi madre** (isabelle, cecily, Stephen y Edmund)** y de mi padre_** 3**_ tíos y _**2 **_ tías** (Ella, Anastasia, Jonathan, Gabriel y James**); en total **9** tíos (y esos sin contar a sus esposos/as)). Mis primos ( en total tenía _**18, 3**_ de tío Stephen **(Charles, Gideon y Sophia**_**), 1**_ de tío Edmund (_**William, mi primo favorito**_),_**2**_ de tía Isabelle (**lizza, Rose, Clarissa), **_**3**_ de tía Cecily **(Maxwell, Tobías y Sarah),**_**2**_ de tío Gabriel **(Dylan, Harry )**_**, 2**_ de tío Jonathan **(camilo, simon),** _**1**_ de tío James **(Steve),**_**2**_ de tía Ella **(jessamine y Kate)** y _**2**_ de tía Anastasia _**(Anna y Alec). **_Por últimos mis hermanos (tenia _**3**_ hermanos _**(Nathaniel, Matt y Jennifer))**_

Se supone que ustedes no deberían llegar sino hasta 2 semanas- dije como pude, sentí la lengua pesada y la boca reseca, oí una risa socarrona y me voltee para ver a Tobías acercarse hacia mí, cuando llego a mi lado se agacho un poco ( era como 5 cm mas alto)

Qué bonita bienvenida, primita- me susurro en el oído, tratando de hacer su voz lo más tenebrosa posible pero eso ya no funcionaba conmigo; al notar que sus intentos fueron fallidos se alejó de mi con un ceño fruncido, se supone que debí haberme estremecido al oír su voz pues de la familia yo era la más miedosa y tímida, claro eso fue antes

Cuando gire la cabeza para ver a mis otros familiares los note sorprendidos por esto, una sonrisa tiro de mi cara y levante la cabeza; mama iba a decir algo cuando el teléfono sonó, reaccione rápidamente y corrí a contestarlo

-Alo- dije con curiosidad en mi voz, era extraño que alguien llamase a casa a estas horas de la mañana

- Hola, Ángel- dijo una voz fuerte desde el otro lado, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido y las mejillas se me colorearan, aun si tenía 6 meses de estar con Patch todavía tenía estas reacciones- por más que me encante hacerte sonrojar necesito hacerte un pregunta- dijo rápidamente- ¿aceptarías ir conmigo al Delphic y pasar toda la tarde conmigo?

-¿Porque me lo preguntas?- sabía que Patch estaba planeando algo, no era normal que me pidiera ir con él, el simplemente vendría a recogerme y me diría que nos íbamos pero esta vez no, esto era muy sospechoso- No es que no quiera ir pero….

-Mira Ángel, los arcángeles me necesitaban para una tarea pero no tenía ganas de ir así que les dije que hoy era el aniversario de noviazgo contigo- además, no hay nada malo en que yo quiera pasar más tiempo contigo, oí que susurraba en mis pensamientos

Escuche pasos que venían desde la cocina y me acorde de que mi familia estaba aquí, tenía que decidir si quedarme aquí (a que todos mis primos me fastidiaran) o irme de cita con mi sexi novio; la segunda, definitivamente la segunda, sin embargo, mama no me dejaría ir si tenía a todos aquí metidos con la excusa de "no se han visto en mucho tiempo" pero ¿si quería sacar a pasear a Anna?

-Claro que iré contigo – sentí como su sonrisa se ensanchaba desde el otro lado del teléfono- pero…- su sonrisa se borró de inmediato cunado me oyó replicar- tendremos que llevar a una persona

'Pero Nora- empezar a refutar

-Eso o nada, Jev, tu veras- reí un poco al apreciar cómo se desinflaba, espere unos segundos hasta que un como quieras resonó en mi mente- recógeme en 1 hora- fue lo último que dije para después colgar, me voltee para mirar a mis primos mirándome fijamente (¿es que ahora andaban todos en batallón?), empecé a incomodarme hasta que me acorde de lo que estaba hablando con Patch, busque entre mis primos hasta ver a Anna, ella era una cosa pequeña con el cabello oscuro y ojos verdes(no se parecía en absoluto a mi), no pasaba de los siete años; me acerque a ella lentamente y al llegar me agache para quedar a su misma altura, ella se quedo viéndome interrogante con una ceja alzada y sus labios fruncidos

-¿Quieres conocer a alguien, pequeña?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Hola, pues soy nueva en esto, Hace rato que conozco la pagina pero nunca me había animado a registrarme pero como ven ya lo hice<strong>

**Espero que le halla gustado la historia, y dejen reviws para ver si la continuo**


	2. Patch

**Los personaje no son míos o bueno no lo son, ni Nora, ni Patch, Ni la mama de Nora**

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres conocer a alguien, pequeña?<p>

Mi pregunta resonó por toda la sala, mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la cara de Anna esperando una respuesta, sus gestos mostraban duda pero el brillo en sus ojos me demostró que iba a aceptar mi propuesta, de repente me di cuenta que mis primos y hermanos me observando con un brillo curioso en sus ojos

¿A quién vamos a conocer?- pregunto con su pequeña voz mi prima, una sonrisa se estiro en mi cara e hice un gesto que decía "si no dices que sí ,no te diré", formo un mohín y cruzo sus brazos dando a entender que no estaba contenta con esa respuesta, sabía que ella no se iba a rendir pero yo tampoco, así que utilice algo de materia gris y di con la solución : chantaje

Sería tan malo que tía Anastasia se enterara que te comiste todas las galletas de navidad-dije tarareando cada palabra, vi como sus ojos se estrechaban y "si las miradas mataran" estaría 4 metros bajo tierra –Vamos, Anna no queremos que tía se entere- volví a replicar mientras negaba con la cabeza – solo acompáñame ¿sí? – me sentí un poco culpable al ver sus ojos, nunca había hecho esto( si volteabas podías ver la boca abierta de todos y la sonrisa orgullosa aunque confundida de William)

¿Acompañarte a qué?- resonó detrás del circulo que formaban todos, cuando todos abrieron paso, vi a mi madre con todos mis tíos siguiéndola; sonreí de forma tentativa y agarre a Anna de un brazo

Es quiero que llevar a Anna hacia Delphic y le estoy pidiendo si me puede acompañar- me levante mientras acercaba más a mi prima a mí- ¿cierto Ann?- dije entre dientes, vi como volteaba a mirarme y sus labios formaban un "me las pagaras" silencioso para después volver a ver a la familia y asentir con una sonrisa

Oh, que dulce eres Nora- dijo mi tía Anastasia- pero ¿sabes que sería aún mejor?, llevar a todos tus primos y a tus hermanos allá, de todos modos hace mucho que no estaban todos juntos y sería muy bueno que pasaran tiempo juntos- Continuo con una sonrisa en su cara "mierda, esto no le va a gustar a Patch"

Sí, eso es verdad, después de todo podremos saber que hizo Nora este año que nadie lo sabe- Matt, Matt, Matt; son en estos momentos que deseo ser hija única

Un coro de "si" se escuchó por toda la sala, tenía ganas de gritar, de patalear, de llorar, de muchas cosas, así que me retire a mi habitación a arreglarme antes de que cometiera un ¿parricidio?, ¿así se dice?, bueno antes de matar a mi familia

* * *

><p>Paso una hora desde eso, todos estaban en la sala discutiendo como íbamos a llegar a Delphic, ("vamos divididos en tres carros", "no cada uno coja su carro y nos vemos allá"," ¿cómo se supone que van a llegar Anna y Alec?, mensa", "idiota, alguien los lleva"), yo me mantenía callada esperando el momento en el que todos se despistaron y yo pudiera irme de aquí, de un momento a otro llego Alec gritando unas cosas, en mi aturdimiento no logre entender al principio; cuando ya lo había entendido todos se habían levantado y salido de la casa (con tíos y todo incluido) "Un auto, parecido a una camioneta negra ha entrado al patio de la casa de la tía y se ha parqueado ,se está bajando un chico muy cool, más que tu Tobías" una palabra vino a mi mente "Patch", un "¿Si, Ángel?" resonó en mi cabeza<p>

Salí de la casa lo más veloz que pude para ver a Jev, pero al llegar vi como Lizz, Rose y Sarah lo rodeaban haciéndole señas para ver que hacia aquí (si parecían que se querían desvestirse enfrente de él eran detalles), mis otros primas tenían una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro junto con mi hermana y los demás (si no lo entendieron mis primos varones) tenían miradas de rabia e ira en sus rostros, los adultos miraban este espectáculo con una leve diversión y sorpresa en sus gestos (mi madre me miraba a mí con algo que no supe identificar en su cara).

-Así que tu nombre es Patch ¿cierto?-oí como decía Steve ( se notaba en sus gestos que no le agradaba Patch para nada)- ahora Patch ¿qué haces aquí?, porque supongo que no llegaste aquí de pura casualidad-

-No te debo explicaciones, mocoso- la voz grave de Patch resonó por todo el lugar y vi como una expresión malvada cubría su rostro- además ¿Qué te hace pensar que vine por algo?, de pronto pasaba por aquí y vi una casa en medio de la nada y me dije "o Patch porque no entras a esta casa y asesinas a todos los que viven en ella"- Gideon y Stephen sujetaban a Ed para que no se lanzara sobre Jev, pero cuando oyeron la última frase todos se quedaron helados, Patch abrió la boca para decir otros de sus lindos comentarios, pero…

-Ya Patch- lo interrumpí; vi como giraba su cuerpo hacia mi y como si hubiera una fuerza electromagnética me fui acercando lentamente a el- deja de asustarlos, créeme cuando te digo que ellos se toman todo muy enserio

-Ángel, ¡apareciste! Mira que cuando te vine a buscar nunca imagine que me encontraría con tantos espécimen en tu casa, ¡que sorpresa!- sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y se acercó a mi oído-¿solo una persona?- me reí nerviosamente y pronto me encontré mirando sus ojos negros como la noche, todo desapareció y solo quedábamos los dos

Patch y Nora

Nora y Patch

Sus labios tocaron los míos y sentí como me derretía, no quería que parara nunca, se me había olvidado mis primos, mis hermanos, mis tíos, mi madre, todo. Me mordió el labio y yo como reflejo abrí mi boca, aprecié como su lengua entraba a mi abertura y se deslizaba por todo lado, sentía perderme cada segundo más hasta..

-Aunque la escena sea muy enternecedora y… asquerosa, ¿nos puedes explicar Nora?- dijo mi hermano mayor Nathaniel, cuando me separe de Patch unos brazos me agarraron por atrás y me jalaron, lo único que alcance a captar era que eran los brazos de Charles y que Matt y Nate estaban cada uno al lado mío

-Si Ángel, tengo curiosidad de quienes son estos , así que soy todo oídos –mire los ojos de Patch y aunque se veían oscuros, seguros e impenetrables pude captar un destello en el fondo de ellos: Celos

Me solté de los brazos de Charles y voltee a ver a toda mi familia, solté un suspiro y "esas personas que ves ahí, Jev son toda mi familia", le dije a través de la mente, por la esquina del ojo observe como asentía imperceptiblemente, me volví a girar para quedar frente a frente con Patch

-Familia, Les presentamos un Patch Cipriano mi novio ...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Como ven sigo subiendo capitulos, si quieren que siga dejen Reviws (¿asi se dice?)<strong>


	3. Viaje y Bo

-_Familia, les presento a Patch Cipriano, mi novio…_

Un silencio incomodo apareció por todo el patio, yo miraba de un lado a otro esperando que bando tendría la primera reacción frente al asunto, después de un minuto el ambiente se había vuelto irritante y fastidiosa, y a juzgar por la posición de Patch él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo

-Patch- dijo mama entre dientes- pensé que hoy tenías que trabajar- vi como Jev se tensaba a mi lado y sus ojos se volvían de hierro, la verdad es que si tenía trabajo (tanto con los Arcángeles como en los otros trabajos (Patch cada semana llegaba con un trabajo diferente)) pero en el primero había sacado una excusa y en lo segundo estaba en vacaciones

-Señora Gray- dijo la última palabra en un tono sarcástico- lamento decepcionarla pero en navidad cierran todo y les dan vacaciones a sus empleados; aunque usted ya lo debería saber

Mama se quedó callada y al lugar volvió otra vez el silencio incomodo, me empecé a remover incomoda en mi sitio sin saber que hacer; era o cancelar la cita con Patch y quedarme con mi familia para que me hicieran interrogatorio, o decirle a mi familia que los esperaba en Delphic e irme con Patch allá y pasar toda la tarde juntos, mmmmmmm… la segunda, si definitivamente la segunda

"¿entonces? Que vas a hacer, porque no planeo quedarme parado aquí sin hacer nada" susurro Jev en mi mente

-Bueno -vacile –ya que Patch ya está aquí supongo que me voy con él al Delphic y ustedes pueden tomar mi auto- dije rápidamente para después dirigirme al Jeep Comander, sin embargo, mi suerte no podía ser tan buena

-Espera Nora, ya que el auto de Patch es lo suficientemente grande porque no van algunos de tus primos contigo, supongo que a Patch no le molesta- sabía que mi madre no lo había dicho con mala intención y que solo estaba tomando la llegada sorpresa (no tan sorpresa para mi) de Patch por el lado bueno, sin embargo, Jev era otro cuento y había tomado el comentario de mama como un desafío, un reto; antes de que alguien dijera otro comentario (que enfureciera más a Patch) di un paso adelante

-Buena idea mama, ¿a quién crees que deberíamos llevar?- me apresure a decir, sentí como los ojos negros de Patch se clavaban en mi espalda y me taladraban los huesos, su mirada era pesada y me ponía incomoda, de mala manera, de muy mala manera, de una manera aterradora

-Creo que deberías llevar ya a los grandes- ella susurro libremente, como si no pasara nada a su alrededor- tu sabes que si llevas a los pequeños quizás tendrías que pasar todo el día con ellos y no creo que te guste subir al carrusel, además con tus hermanos te puedes subir a mas atracciones y hablar de las cosas que les gusta a los adolescentes- a medida que seguía su sonrisa se iba ensanchando, se notaba que estaba feliz de que pasara tiempo con mis hermanos, con mis primos- nosotros los adultos cuidaremos de ellos

-Es una buena idea mama- dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas, me acerque a ella y la abrace, no sé de dónde vino ese impulso pero me alegre de hacerlo, me sentí más cerca de ella de lo que había estado desde que me había enterado quien era mi verdadero padre (de sangre porque yo realmente no lo consideraba eso), por un momento me pregunte si mis hermanos eran totalmente hermanos o solo medio hermanos (hermano, hermano. hermano, hermano. Si repites la misma palabra le pierdes el sentido ¿no?)Y también me pregunte si sabían de Hank; como si hubiera leído mi mente ella negó y me separo lo suficiente para que pudiera verle los ojos "Hablaremos después" se veía en ellos

Me voltee para decir que ya nos íbamos pero antes mire a Patch, esperaba encontrar una mirada fría y dura pero fue totalmente diferente, su mirada se había suavizado y mostraba un destello que no pude comprender, cuando noto que lo estaba mirado la comisura de su labio se levantó y me mostro unas de sus sonrisas "¿es que no puedes apartar tu mirada de mí, Ángel?", sonreí un poco e hice un gesto para que supieran que ya nos íbamos

Todos se quedaron paralizados para después de unos segundos los Mayores (entiéndase como mayores: Stephen, Steve, Tobías, Will, Matt, Nathaniel, Jennifer) se dirigieran a casa para buscar un abrigo, un segundo después los que se habían quedado en el patio se dirigieron hacia mi para cubrir su curiosidad pero antes de que alcanzaran a abrir la boca mama los atrapo y los mando para la casa, pues ellos saldrían unos minutos después que nosotros al Delphic y necesitaban estar listos; cuando el patio se había desalojado me pude relajar completamente.

Cerré los ojos y solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, respire lentamente, inhalando, exhalando, inhalando, exhalando , uno, dos, tres… cuando los abrí me di cuenta que estaba en el patio pero en otra posición (recostada contra una puerta del Jeep y con Patch enfrente mío)

-Ángel, tienes una suerte bendita- susurro el en mi oído, sus manos bajaron y me agarraron por la cintura- te quiero y mucho – dijo con voz entrecortada, no sabía por qué me lo decía en este momento, ni porque su voz sonaba así pero no importaba, en estos segundos no importaba; y aunque lo hubiera tratado de analizar no podría, pues sentir el cuerpo de Patch tan pegado al mío, sus labios a milímetros de los míos y sus manos agarrándome fuerte contra él era maravilloso, increíble

Estaba a punto de besar a mi macabro Ángel antes de perder la presencia de el junto a mí y hallarme desestabilizada, cuando levante la mirada me halle con una sonrisa perezosa y unos pozos negros llenos de humor, le lance mi peor mirada y me volví a ver lo que él había estado mirado; allí estaba todos los que iban a ir en el Jeep con Patch y yo mirándome fijamente como si así pudieran descubrir la verdad sobre la vida

-Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Patch y se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor, yo hice lo mismo pero a la del copiloto, cuando estaba por subir gire mi cabeza y vi como mi familia se había quedado quieta en su lugar, les dirigí una mirada que decía "¿van a subir o tenemos que esperarlos?", definitivamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Patch, esto no era normal en mi

Cuando todos estaban acomodados Patch arranco el auto y se dirigió a Delphic, los primeros minutos fue un silencio cortante hasta que puse música en el reproductor de Jev, el ambiente se relajó un poco y siguió así por otro par de minutos hasta que mi teléfono empezó a sonar, revise el identificador: "Bo" decía, que extraño, moví el dedo para colgar pero al final me arrepentí y conteste:

-Nora- se oyó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo- ¿esta Patch contigo?- su voz se oía nerviosa y tensa, como si temiera que al relajarse iba a dejar que algo de una asunto secreto se resbalara por su boca y llegara a mis oídos, antes de que pudiera contestar algo , continuo-¿ le podrías decir que viniera al salón?- dijo rápidamente- y hazlo de la mejor manera ¿sí?, dale beso y todo- oí como en el fondo un montón de gente estaba en desesperación como si supieran que el fin del mundo estaba cerca y temí lo peor – gracias – y colgó, voltee a mirar a Patch y sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad

- Bo quiere que vallamos al salón en este momento- le dije e hice mi mejor gesto para darle a entender que Bo no me había contado nada, vi como aparecía entendimiento en su cara y asentía suavemente pero antes de comenzar el camino Hacia El salón dio un vistazo hacia atrás, me voltee completamente mirando hacia atrás para verlos a ellos, todos tenían en su cara pintado el aturdimiento y la confusión- vamos a tomar un desvió hacia el salón de Bo, ya saben el billar y eso ¿lo conocen?-hice lo mismo que Bo hijo y no los deje contestar- bueno ya que ninguno tiene nada que decir, vamos- me volví a acomodar en la silla y mire hacia al frente, Patch ya había tomado camino hacia Bo y yo…solo podía esperar lo mejor


	4. Cosas malas

Había pasado un rato cuando llegamos al salón, tenía la misma apariencia de siempre: viejo, sucio, vulgar pero tenía cierta familiaridad que me ponía tranquila y segura, al frente del negocio habían varias personas mirándonos a todos nosotros (si miraban a mis hermanos y primos como presas para la cena, como si fueran corderos yendo hacia el matadero no es mi culpa; yo no les había insistido que vinieran) la mayoría lucia nervioso porque nunca había estado en un lugar como este

-luce más peligroso de lo que es- dijo Patch mientras se dirigía a la entrada del salón, empecé a ir tras él pero él se volteo – no es necesario que vengas conmigo Ángel, me ocupare de esto rápidamente- se colocó su chaqueta (¿Cuándo había aparecido esa chaqueta?, hay… debo estar más atenta) de cuero y metió sus manos; cuando menos lo note yo ya estaba cogiendo mi buso y saliendo del Jeep, ya iba a ir tras Jev cuando unas manos me cogieron de los brazos y me metieron otra vez en este; en el antiguo sitio de Patch estaba mi hermano mayor (todos eran mis hermanos mayores pero yo los tenía clasificados por: mayor, mediano y pequeño) Nathaniel mirándome fijamente

-¿No oíste a tu novio?- susurro entre dientes como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por decir estas simples palabras, le lance mi peor mirada y me volví hacia la puerta para tratar de salir del carro pero otra vez alguien me retuvo, no me agarro de los brazos ¡Me agarro del pelo!

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le chille a Jennifer (ella era la hermana mediana), vi como alejaba sus manos rápidamente de mi cabello y sus ojos demostraban temor, me tranquilice un poco y volví a mirarla más calmada, yo sabía que ese era un movimiento muy común para ella pero me había desacostumbrado a este y lo que me había pasado este año me ponía a la defensiva todo el tiempo- Jenn, ¿Por qué me jalaste del cabello?, tu sabes que no me gusta- vi como ella se relajó y me dirigió una sonrisa

- Por que Nate estaba hablando contigo y tú lo ignoraste- dijo ella, por un momento me llene de culpa por haberle chillado, lo cierto es que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo y aunque ella no había hecho muchos cambios evidentes yo si los había hecho, y eran muy drásticos

- No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿sí?- aquella pregunta sonó mas como una orden que una pregunta, ella susurro un "nunca te había molestado" y mis primos asintieron en sus puesto- si me molestaba otra cosa es que no te lo había dicho, además es una costumbre tuya que no le gustara a Patch- al mencionar este nombre todos los ojos se fijaron en mi

- ¿ a qué te refieres con eso?- interrumpió Will

- El odia que alguien me lastime- susurre lo más bajo que pude- créeme, es mejor que yo me halle sana y salva cuando él está a mi lado, te lastimara... Los lastimara si estoy lesionada – vi un destello de sorpresa en la cara de todos y de inmediato supe sus pensamientos "parece como si a él no le importara nada pero le importas tú y mucho"- la tensión que llego momentos después se podía corta con un cuchillo, le rece a los arcángeles para que Patch solucionara rápidamente el asunto y viniera al Jeep; Steve tratando de aligerar el ambiente empezó a hablar

- Así que este es el famoso salón de Bo- dijo rápidamente señalando el lugar – se ve muy… interesante- su verdadera opinión era muy diferente a lo que había expresado y su intento por decir algo bueno del terreno me dio risa-¿aquí que juegan? ¿Tenis, baloncesto, futbol, voleibol, boxeo?- solté una gran carcajada incontrolable, vi los ojos nerviosos de Steve y empecé a reír más, por un momento me pregunte si yo antes de conocer a Jev fui tan ingenua- entonces ¿no se juega nada?, entonces ¿Por qué lo llaman salón?

-Sí, si se juegan cosas- dije con una leve sonrisa- pero no cosas tan… inocentes- imagine a Patch vestido de blanco y con una raqueta de tenis a su lado mientras calentaba, casi no pude tragarme la risa- se juega billar y cartas, ya saben apuestas y dinero, supongo que debieron haber ido a esos lugares- cuando vi que todos bajaban la mirada me sentí un poco avergonzada de saber que los que eran mayores que yo no sabían nada de la vida, iba a hacer un comentario que los reanimara un poco pero sonó un estruendo dentro del lugar, voltee la cabeza y de pronto sentí que el sonido lo había provocado cierto Ángel caído. "Patch" le hable mentalmente pero solo me contesto un silencio infinito "Patch, contéstame" otra vez me quede sin respuesta "Jev te estoy…" otro estruendo sonó dentro del salón y tome una decisión rápidamente: iba a entrar

- quédense aquí- dije mientras me bajaba del Jeep y me ponía la chaqueta- por nada del mundo se atrevan a entrar allí, hay una pelea y no se cuan peligrosa es- los ojos de Nathaniel me miraban fijamente como si estuviera tratando de decidir si esto era verdad o una broma- estoy hablando enserio- la voz de Tobías ya se iba a alzar para decirme algo pero lo interrumpí, no tenía tiempo para bobadas- no trates de decirme que no vaya, es obvio que iré además yo no estoy del toda indefensa

Corrí hacia las puertas del salón y entre de inmediato, el ruido se oía en el patio de atrás así que lo más silenciosa que pude empecé a caminar hacia el lugar, una de mis manillas brillo intensamente para después volverse una daga de doble punta; esta me la había regalado Patch después de haber matado a Hank para que pudiera protegerme, sabia como usarla correctamente para hacer ese pequeño cuchillo una arma mortal. Llegue a la puerta de atrás y tome aire para después correr un poco la puerta esperando ver una sangrienta pelea entre humanos, algunos ángeles caídos y nefilim pero lo que vi me sorprendió

Todos los humanos estaban apretujados contra las paredes como si de un momento a otro tomaran el tamaño de un ratón y pudieran huir por las grietas que había en las paredes, en el centro estaba Patch agarrando a un tipo por el cuello , este era de contextura gruesa, chaqueta de cuero de mala calidad y un tatuaje en todo su brazo, los ojos de Patch brillaban con una furia que no había visto desde la última vez (la última vez fue hace una semana en un bar de Portland, un tio se me acerco por la espalda y me estrello contra una pared empezando a susúrrame obscenidades, estaba a punto de mandarlo lejos cuando sentí como alguien empujaba al tipo al otro lado del bar, cuando voltee estaba Patch acercándose lentamente hacia el otro y no era con el ánimo de entablar una conversación amistosa, Jev llago al lado del tio y empezaron a hablar pero se notaba que no eran palabras amigables de ninguna parte, solo escuche "mira mocoso insignificante" de parte del tipo y se armó la tercera guerra mundial)

-ahora, si no quiere que te parta en dos más te vale decir quién es el idiota líder de tu pandilla- el sujeto tenía los ojos desorbitados de dolor y su boca se abría echando sangre, las comisuras de los labios de Patch se alzaron en un gesto amenazador y pude asegurar que la mancha que se vio en sus pantalones no era sudor, me acerque por la espalda y el tipo me vio, sus ojos pedían ayuda a gritos y piedad aunque no tenía mucha esperanza de que una niña mucho más bajita y delgada parara a aquel tipo con fuerza sobre-humana

- Patch, se va a desmallar suéltalo- le dije colocando una de mis manos en sus brazos "suéltalo, por favor" sus ojos se habían girado un mísero instante a verme para después soltar al tipo y continuar mirándolo, "creí que te había dicho que te quedaras en el auto" su voz resonó helada en mi mente y me atragante un poco al oírla, sabía que él no estaba furioso conmigo pero eso no evitaba que me hablara mal- ¿q- qu-que-ee pa- aa-s- s-oo?- me regañe a mí misma por demostrarme débil frente a todos, era una nefilim y había luchado contra cosas peores para venir a tartamudear como niña chiquita en esta situación

-lo que pasa es que esto- su voz estaba llena de desdén hacia el tipo que seguía en el suelo tratando de respirar- o mejor dicho a el grupito con el que anda se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de robarme una llanta a mi moto, destrozándola y yo- su voz se tornó más gruesa y áspera como si estuviera previniendo el peligro- quiero mi venganza- suspire no podía creer que había gente tan idiota como para meterse con Patch

- vete- le dije a aquel tipo "no puedes hacer eso Jev, las personas normales no pueden levantar a un tipo del doble de su peso con una mano y solo con fuerza romperle alguna parte del cuello", el tipo salió huyendo lo más rápido que podía cuando menos lo pensé ya había desaparecido de mi vida- vámonos Patch, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- lo cogí suavemente del brazo y empecé a jalarlo hacia el bar para después dirigirme hacia el parqueadero; cuando pase al frente de Bo le dije rápidamente- Manda la moto al taller ,que allí la limpien y lustren, que la arreglen y si es posible le pongan piezas nuevas, saca el dinero de la cuenta de Patch y hazlo lo más rápido posible

Al entrar al Jeep mis primos se quedaron en silencio como si presintieran que no era buen momento para ofrecer un comentario, era eso o notaron como Jev azotó la puerta del Jeep, encendió el motor y arranco con furia mientras sus ojos se volvían más negros y un aura de muerte lo rodeaba, abrí la boca para decirle algo pero no pude pues era en estos temas en los que yo no le podía dar ningún consejo a el, Patch era mucho más viejo que yo y por lo tanto apreciaba algunas cosas que lo encadenaban a algunas cosas buenas de su pasado

-Tranquila Ángel, no tienes que decir nada- vi como el cuerpo de Patch se destensaba brevemente para después volver a presionar sus musculo- es solo que cuando pasa algo parecido nunca pasan cosas buenas- no entendía gran parte de estas palabras ¿Qué tenía que ver su moto con los problemas? ¿Acaso los problemas eran de nuestro mundo? ¿De nefilim? ¿De ángeles caídos? ¿De arcángeles?- te lo explicare después pero quiero que estés atenta a cualquier… señal- definitivamente Patch sabía algo que yo no y me lo estaba ocultando, por un momento mi corazón se llenó de una rabia irracional hacia el por decirme eso después de todo lo que habíamos pasado pero en cierto punto entendía lo que el trataba de hacer- ahora solo concéntrate en tu familia y más en tus primos que parecen como si fueran a morir de un infarto- cuando voltee todos se veían como si hubieran visto un fantasma y se aferraban a las sillas del auto, brevemente note que Patch sobrepasaba los 200Km/h manejando y que en su cara se escurría una sonrisa divertida

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perdón<em>**_** por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, he estado muy ocupada haciendo trabajo y eso, lo cierto era que ya tenia el capitulo hecho hace como 3 semana pero no lo habia subido**_

_**Espero que les guste y si quieren que continué dejen Reviews**_


End file.
